The Unmistakable Feeling Of Butterflies
by PeachyKeen83
Summary: On the day of Brooke's wedding to Julian, the bride-to-be feels like something could be missing. A simple knock on the door forces her to discover how she really feels. Brucas drabble. Set during 8x13. R&R.


**AN:** If I had to state where this came from I couldn't come up with the words. Just a small one-shot of drabble that I needed to release from within. Basically, it follows Brooke's feelings regarding her wedding to Julian and her thoughts about what might have been when a simple knock on the door changes everything. _**Brucas drabble**_. Parts of the scene came from the actual episode _The Other Half Of Me_ (Season 8, Episode 13) from One Tree Hill so I do not own some parts of the dialogue, however the scene has been altered to suit the thoughts in my head.

Enjoy!

~x~x~X~x~x~

**The Unmistakable Feeling Of Butterflies**

Standing in the lace-adorned satin wedding gown, Brooke Davis could feel the nerves that resided within the pit of her stomach. Closing her eyelids softly, she thought back to the comparison people often made regarding this feeling. _Butterflies_. So simple in their beauty, she wondered how this response within her could ever be compared to such beautiful creatures. Standing to her feet, hard heels sank into the creamy carpet below. In one slow movement, she brought her hand to her stomach and breathed deeply.

_In and out. In and out._

Why did she feel so nervous? For as long as she could remember, she had wished and willed this moment into existence. To be _happy_. To find _love_. To feel _**complete**_. Forever plagued by the torture of a broken heart, it was now surprising to her that in her hour of assumed complete happiness, something was awry. Dryness itched at the back of her throat, scratching as she tried to swallow. She glanced up at her reflection, her perfect chocolate locks pulled back into a neat bun. Sparkling jewels adorned her head, a band sliding across the top and holding her luscious tendrils in place. Staring at herself, she was the picture of perfection she'd long dreamed about when she had daydreamed about her wedding day in years prior. The way the fabric felt against her smooth, svelte legs. The way the bodice clung to her body, displaying her enviable shoulders. The way her eyes sparkled from the sheer happiness that oozed from within.

It was this last point that caught her attention. On the happiest day of her life, her eyes didn't ooze with the sheer happiness she felt she should have been feeling. Even when masked by her black lashes, she couldn't hide from the twinkle of fear that resided in her emerald orbs. Glistening from the wet tears that pricked at the corners, the bride-to-be could sense the unmistakable feeling of dread creeping up her throat like a lump of coal. Gazing back at her was not the sight of a woman happy, but of a woman scared.

_How did this fear find her? Where had it come from?_

Suddenly the door clicked behind her, the troubled bride pulled from her troubling thoughts. She could see a flash of pink in the reflection of the mirror and upon hearing her name, turned to face her darling friend. Without a word, Brooke looked upon Haley and waited as the heavily-pregnant mother-to-be gasped in awe at the sight of her best friend. Seeing her emotional response, the brunette had no choice but to speak.

"Don't you dare ruin my make-up again."

Smiling through teary eyes, Haley stepped forward and clasped her hands together. Her broad grin sparked a feeling of warmth within Brooke, the unwavering support of her best friend needed now more than ever.

"I just came by to tell you I love you."

Her words pulled at Brooke's heartstrings, the brunette choking up a little as she tried to rasp out a teary response. "That's not gonna keep me from crying." She could hear her voice raise up at the end, fueling the lump in the back of her throat. She tried to move her mind in a different direction, focusing instead on Haley's content expression as she gazed at the beautiful bride. "So what do you think?"

Glancing up and down, Haley took in the full view of the woman standing before her. There was really only one response to such a question. "I think you are the perfect bride."

In a whispered hush, Brooke raised her shoulders slightly at the comforting words of her friend. "Thank you."

They gazed at one-another in a moment of complete love, a friendship that had started with a long ride in the back of a Volkswagen beetle somehow managing to come to this point in time. If someone were to have told Brooke Davis years ago that the person standing beside her on the day that she got married was going to be Haley James, she would have laughed in their face. Now though, watching the kindness that graced the face of the woman she now called her best friend, a kindness only owned by that of Haley James Scott, Brooke couldn't imagine anyone else that would have been able to fill the shoes of matron-of-honor on this special day.

_She truly was the greatest friend Brooke had ever known._

A knock at the door pulled them from their moment however, and both girls turned as the crisp white entrance opened. Dressed in the slickest Huge Boss suit imaginable, Lucas Scott smiled at a rather astounded Brooke Davis. Seeing him there, standing in the doorway with the goofy grin he carried with him when he was nervous, Brooke felt a rush of ecstatic energy mixed with confusion. She had heard Peyton's voice when the young mother had claimed Sawyer was sick and thus she and Lucas would not be able to make the wedding. She had understood and accepted the fact that two of her closest friends would not be there to enjoy the day. So to have him standing before her, baby blues off-setting a striking smile, the bride-to-be was understandably surprised. His arrival however, did not seem so wholly surprising to Haley, the matron-of-honor sending a quick smile in her bewildered friend's direction.

"I will see you out there." Pointing in the direction of the door, she smiled once more as a raspy reply was sent her way.

"Haley, I love you too."

Watching her friend leave the room, Brooke scrunched her nose as she tried to hold back the tears. Placing a kiss to Haley's forehead, Lucas greeted her before allowing her to disappear out into the waiting corridor. Once again his eyes were on Brooke, a sight for sore eyes in the gown that adorned her body. If he were to look up the word _princess_ in the dictionary, he would surely find the image of Brooke Davis exactly as she appeared before him in this very moment, her mere presence encapsulating every meaning of the word. But then again, she had always been that way. _Brilliant, and beautiful and brave_. At least, she had always been that way to him.

What he didn't know was that at this point in time, she didn't feel particularly brave. Turning her head to the side, she felt certain he would have been able to hear the steady beating of her heart, screaming at her from beneath her gown. How she longed for the nerves to subside, forcing herself to believe that what she was feeling was nothing more than a case of pre-wedding jitters. Sure, a severe case, but a case none-the-less. It was blown away a second later when Lucas opened up his arms and moved towards her, wrapping her in the warmest of hugs. She felt safe in those arms, like nothing could harm her and for some reason, a feeling of complete calm enveloped her.

"You look beautiful, Brooke."

His soft voice hit her ears and caused her to smile. She could feel her cheeks flush slightly, his compliment more than welcomed. Standing back, she twirled around and showed him the dress in its entirety, the brooding writer laughing as she did her little dance. It was easy between the two of them, like it had always been. But she wanted to have an answer to the questions that plagued her mind.

"So tell me," she cooed, reaching a hand out to capture his. "What on Earth are you doing here Lucas Scott?"

Smiling slyly, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her tiny knuckles. "I believe you invited me."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the hand that he held forward as if to nudge him in annoyance. "Very funny Luke." His lips turned up in a smile, eyes closing a little with his signature squint. "I'm serious though, Peyton told me you guys couldn't make it because Sawyer was sick."

"She is," came the casual reply, Lucas guiding Brooke to the two chairs that sat against the wall of the dressing room. "But her mother is more than capable of managing her and I felt one of us should be here on your special day."

Gratitude filled her entire being as she took a seat beside the boy who had been the first person to ever capture her heart. Ever the poet, the way he spoke still managed to make her feel like she was reading an award-winning novel. It reminded her of not so long ago, when they say across each other in the tiny hallway of a church where his uncle was to be married. They had thought about what it meant to agree to spend the rest of your life with someone. Back then, their hearts were still fresh, naive to the trials and tribulations of life. They knew what it felt to lose love and both had sworn that when they got a chance to grasp it again, they would never let it go. And here they sat, many years later, at another wedding.

_Brooke's._

"Lucas, this means so much to me." Green eyes sparkled with renewed emotion. "I can't believe you did this."

"Well," the blonde replied, leaning forward as he reached into his side pocket. "There was something I needed to do before you walked down that aisle."

Pulling out a sheet of paper, Brooke's eyebrows arched in confusion as she waited for an explanation. Unfolding the slightly crinkled parchment, Lucas cleared his throat and began.

"Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always."

Smiling, the bride let out a long sigh of satisfaction as she grinned at the boy before her. His lips curled up to return her grin, nudging her shoulder slightly with his own. Although she had heard the words before, from his very own lips no doubt, this time they sounded different. Apart from the fact that she now knew the name of the author who had penned the poetry, having Lucas say them to her on her wedding day was like the icing on the cake. Filled with love, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but listen to his soft, velvety voice.

"You remember then?"

She nodded, nudging his shoulder back as she giggled. "I actually did start to pay more attention in English _after_ that particularly embarrassing moment."

Lucas chuckled at her retort, leaning in and gazing into her eyes before diverting his attention back to the piece of paper before him.

"A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. A celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one, like a team braced against the tempest civil world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held. Promises made long ago. In the sacred spaces of our hearts."

Folding the piece of paper, Lucas reached out and captured a falling tear that streaked down Brooke's porcelain cheek. Wrapped up on his finger, her salty liquid burned on his skin. Sniffling, she looked upon the brooding writer with a look of complete love, feeling closer to him in that moment than she had in her entire life. Through all the pain, the heartbreak and the love shared between them, Lucas Scott would always hold a special piece of Brooke Davis' heart. Holding his hand in her own, she glanced up at her first love and smiled.

"Thank you, Lucas. You don't know what this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do," he replied softly, eyes blinking gently as he gazed down at her. "I remember talking to a beautiful girl once, and she told me-" he started, reaching out and handing the stunning bride his handkerchief as she sniffled once more, "that she hoped one day, at her wedding, someone would say something that nice about her."

Moved by the memory, Brooke bit down of her lower lip as it trembled. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything," Lucas replied, warmth filtering through his tone. "And I told you that you could count on that. So here I am."

Standing from his chair, Lucas held out a hand and smiled. Her hand melded with his perfectly, the blushing bride taking his hold and rising to her feet. It was in that moment, staring into his misty blue heaven and watching him look upon her in amazement, that she felt what she had been missing all day.

_The unmistakable feeling of butterflies._

She now knew why people often referred to those beautiful creatures, so effortlessly stunning and carefree in their movements, when they tried to describe this feeling within. Because everything about that moment, everything about the powerful force she felt within, was effortless. It was beautiful and pure, just like a butterfly. Although she was about to agree to spend the rest of her life with another man, Brooke now knew that deep within her heart, that special feeling belonged only to Lucas Scott.

_He owned the butterflies._

Pulling her close, she breathed in his scent as he embraced her. She held onto him in silence, wondering how on Earth it was possible after so many years, after lives had moved in a completely new direction, were two people able to still hold onto the feelings they shared when they were young? She thought back to the time when he was laying on his living-room couch, baby Angie bouncing on his knee. She had asked him then if he wanted to go back to when they were young. Back to when things seemed so much simpler. As if compelled, she found herself whispering it to him again as she held him close.

"I asked you once if you would go back and change things if you could. You told me that we have to go through things to get to the places we wanna be." Releasing her from his hold, Lucas moved Brooke gently so that she was directly before him, his eyes trained on the fashionista as she spoke. "To appreciate the things we took for granted." Taking a deep breath, his gaze never left her. It was something she could always count on - his ability to listen. "Do you still feel that way?"

Swallowing hard, the blonde shifted in his position and reached up to cup her face with his hands. Drawn into his gaze, she could have sworn her heart stopped the moment he spoke again. "I believe that people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."

Her heart quickened with every syllable he spoke, his breath warm and inviting on her face as he gazed upon her. Throughout her life people often questioned her as to why she found it so hard to love. Why she felt the need to be so guarded when it came to her heart. Many attributed it to an absent father and unfeeling mother. But the truth was, it was neither of these things. The reason was standing right before her. He was the boy she could have lost it all for, and although their lives had pulled them in opposite directions, he would probably always be that one guy who would hold the title of her first, true love. But time was their enemy, and there was never enough of it to go around. There was never enough hindsight when you made decisions while you were young. Life chewed you up and spat you back out with little regard to your well-being. Like two ships passing in the night, their love was gone.

They had said their goodbyes. It just felt more final today.

"Luke..."

Her sentence was cut short, the door opening yet again as Victoria entered the room. Seeing their embrace, she cleared her throat amidst a look of disapproval. She had never enjoyed the idea of Lucas Scott being attached to her daughter in any way, but the fact that he was standing here whilst she was about to marry another man was more than enough reason for her to give him a look that could kill. Had she seen past her own hate however, she would have seen the fragile girl that stood in the wedding gown before her. She would have seen the desperate touch of goodbye as the two held hands once more. She would have heard the shattering of two hearts as the brooding writer leaned in and kissed her soft cheek, one last look from his baby blue eyes killing the last butterfly that floated within her. As he exited the room, it felt like the warmth had been sucked from the atmosphere that surrounded her, replaced by the knotted feeling she had felt previously. Walking toward her daughter, the ambitious mother stood before the beautiful bride and smiled.

"It's time."

They say time is the fire in which we burn. Forever trapped within it, it flies past us in moments too fleeting. What we do with our time is up to us. How we make each moment count lies solely on our shoulders. Standing here in that room, waiting to marry Julian Baker, Brooke Davis realized that Lucas Scott would always have a piece of her heart that no other man could touch. Their history, their past and their love - it was undeniable. His reaction proved to her that he felt it too, his words ever poetic. If she could wrap up her time spent into a small ball and remodel it into a new life, Brooke believed that she would. But that would living in the past, and yesterday no longer existed. Deep down, she knew that.

So for today, she would say goodbye to the butterflies and move on with her life. Today, was the beginning of forever. Today, she would marry the man she was destined to be with.

_Because people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end._

_Right?_

~x~x~X~x~x~

_Okay, I honestly have no idea where this came from, but here it is. Brucas drabble for a scene that should have been different. I think that is the lot in the lives of Brucasers – stealing moments we knew were meant to be ours! Alas, we are left with the images of what should have been and I simply put one into a quick one-shot. I guess it could turn into something more if I wanted to attempt it later down the line. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!_

_Much love,_

_Chrissy_

_xox_


End file.
